Attack on Power: The Return!
by JuniorLockz
Summary: A month later after the defeat of the Female Titan a.k.a Annie Leonhart, Eren and co continue their duties in the Survey Corps. Only to have new otherworldly threats coming their way. Luckily, Eren and the others have otherworldly allies to assist them in battle. Spoilers if you're not caught up with season two of Snk!
1. Chapter 1

**Ima Quest Presents…**

 **Attack on Power: The Return!**

 **Prologue**

 **Ima Quest is a series heavily inspired by Kingdom Hearts. This time around the plot of "Attack on Power: The Return" will follow the premise of season two of Attack on Titan, only with more characters and more side stories (or somethin' like that. I dunno). So basically this story is a parody of the original. This fic is also a sequel to "Attack on Junior" (even though that fic was a piece of dog crap but I digress).**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else I may have used in this fic, I only own the OCs. Also, Ima is pronounced "ee-mah" or something on the lines of that. Please enjoy.**

 **Authors Note: I am a bit rusty. So, go easy on me if you will. (I may or may not be lying though).**

* * *

 **{{Land of Titans}}**

 **=+Survey Corps HQ+=**

It had been a while since the last major mission (a month, mind you) for a certain soldier in the Survey Corps. This soldier was a male with short brown hair, wore brown trousers, a light-brownish shirt, brown boot-like shoes, green eyes, and an old fashioned key was used as a necklace. This boy was the well-known Titan Shifter: Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger, the Titan Shifter has had a rough month so far. During the month they firstly had to deal with the invasion of the large human-like creatures known as: Titans. The Titans were by far the biggest concern to Eren, he truly despised those creatures for keeping him, his friends, his familly, allies and even the rest of humanity trapped behind the abnormally giant walls. Which reminded him how when they first invaded their home town many years ago, Eren had to she his beloved mother: Carla Jaeger. So if it wasn't obvious enough, his hatred for the Titans was emense.

But, that wasn't even half of his worries this month, Eren also had to deal with yet another threat to man kind, a threat known as the Female Titan a.k.a: Annie Leonhart.

Now Annie… She was a huge threat. Apparently she had the utter gull to trick her formal allies into gaining the trust and information on the Military of the city. Annie even attempted and succeeded on the murder of many of Eren's allies, even the likes of Marco Bott. Annie also attempted to capture Eren during the 57th Expedition, unfortunately Eren clearly remembers the fallen soldiers of Levi's Squad: Eld Gin, Gunther Shiltz, Oluo Bozad and Petra Ral.

The four brave soldier sacrificed their lives to save Eren, who is still alive which he was grateful for what they have done for him… He, however, couldn't help but feel it was mostly his fault. Eren kept thinking ever since that day "if I had transform into my Titan Form… Would they all still be here? Fending off the horrible monsters infecting this beautiful world? Would many other lives wouldn't be gone, but alive?". Eren wasn't very certain that's for sure. Nevertheless, he kept to his thoughts.

However, there were his closes allies who would always tell him that it was his fault, in fact, nothing was his fault, the best example of this was his adopted sister: Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa was more attached to Eren than anybody else other than Eren best childhood friend: Armin Arlert. Both Armin and Mikasa would either tell him "Eren, it's not your fault. This happens almost all the time." or "Eren, the world may be beautiful but it is still cruel" or something on the lines of that and he understood well.

However, he just couldn't feel guilty. Maybe, JUST maybe if he were to transform then maybe things could have been different. Yes… Things would have been different.

Just when Eren was about to dive much deeper into his thoughts, a light knock was then heard on his door. With that, Eren quickly sits up.

"yeah, come in," Eren says with little enthusiasm. After Eren invites the knocker into his room, he finds that the person knocking on the door was a girl. This girl was a girl of Asian heritage, had short raven black hair, wore a white buttoned shirt, black pants, grayish-blue eyes, and was wearing a red scarf around her neck and always wore an emotionless expression on her face. This was Eren's adopted sister: Mikasa Ackerman.

"Eren?" Mikasa asks looking at the Titan Shifter with a monotone but concern look "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eren replies with a sigh and yet again little enthusiasm in his voice "I'm fine."

Of course, Mikasa wasn't an idiot, she knew damn well that Eren wasn't being fairy truthful which is kind of ironic considering Mikasa herself is kind of a terrible liar herself but nevertheless.

"Eren, are you sure?" Mikasa insists as he rests her hands on her hips "you haven't been yourself late, I don't even think you've eaten anything in the past two days. Maybe if you-"

Mikasa was cuts off by a sudden outburst from Eren.

"I said I'm find dammit!" after that little outburst which cause Mikasa to flinch Eren takes a deep breathe and rubs his temple as if he had a headache.

"S-sorry, I'm just… I'm just tired is all" Eren says releases another sigh "it been sort of a long month for me."

"Eren-"

"But I'm fine I swear!"

But again, Mikasa wasn't an idiot, she could see right through Eren's ruse and decides to call him out.

"Eren, I know your not being honest with me" Mikasa says as she folds her arms while staring down at Eren. This made Eren a bit nervous, however, Eren keeps his posture ans stares at Mikasa back insisting they everything was fine.

"Alright, and what the hell makes you think that?"

"Your ear is red. That always leads to you lying"

Eren then quickly covers his left ear hiding the red from Mikasa. But he then figures that it's pointless so he drops his hand down on his lap with yet another sigh. Mikasa then decides to take a seat next to him, hoping to make the young soldier better.

"What's wrong?"

Eren was a bit hesitant at first, Eren didn't want Mikasa to worry about him too much than she already did to begin with. But the thing was that Eren does truly trust Mikasa with every bone in his body, so…

'why not?' he thought.

"Mikasa… Do you think that if I had used my abilities more I could've saved them?"

"Save, Eren?"

"Everyone from the Special Operation Squad" Eren says with a sad and discouraged tone of voice. Clearly disheartened and upset Eren looks down to his now balled up fist, trying to hold back his frustration, anger and sadness. Upon seeing this, Mikasa knew exactly where Eren was going with this and before he could let Eren she then grasps onto his hand.

"Eren, you did what you could. There was nothing you could have done, all you did was follow your orders given to you by your team. There's no need for guilt," stated Mikasa with an emotionless tone and look "you did your part rather well."

"Yeah, but at what cost? We've managed to accomplished during the 57th Expedition! All of my team members are dead! Many others died for nothing! If I had-"

"Eren," interrupted Mikasa so she could protest "the damage is done and there's nothing more you can do until we try this again next time."

"How is this suppose to-"

"I'm not finished yet," interrupted Mikasa once more. "You survived. You survived from the Female Titan, Eren. That's what truly matters. And even if you couldn't save your allies, they wouldn't expect you to sit in you room for the rest of your life, now would they?"

Eren was silent…

"They would want you to keep going, they would want you to keep fighting, Eren. This city… No, this world needs you and you abilities to strive for victory. We all need you to defeat the Titans and take back the lands in which belong to us!" Mikasa finishes with a little bit of panting, staring straight at Eren, hoping he understood what she was saying.

Eren looks down and both his and his sister's hands in silence for a moment, thinking to himself. Eren figured that… She was right. He wanted to keep fighting for both his loved ones and the ones who fought by his side. He was somewhat aware of this but now… It felt more clear to him.

"You understand, don't you?"

"Y-yeah..."

Mikasa responds with a nods still wearing her neutral expression. "Remember, there people that will be there to help you. Me, Armin, Jean and even Junior will do whatever we can-"

Eren, after hearing the name of the last person Mikasa listed quickly snapped out of all thoughts.

"Wait! That reminds me, How is he doing?"

"Hm? Are you talking about Junior?"

Ah, yes, Junior Lockridge but according to some of the people native to this world, this person was also referred as "The Blue Hooded One". A boy who always seemed to wear a blue hoodie was claimed to be from another world, and all facts turned out to be true. After Eren along with Armin and Mikasa, met with the Blue Hooded One were absolutely baffled to learned how Junior, along with his own allies were from different worlds. Honestly to most people, the idea of other worlds existing out there in the universe was just simply astounding.

Eren remembers how Junior also carried a unique power with him and how he was capable of dealing with Titans okay without the use of 3DMG. Of course, Junior was never able to maneuver around them as well as your average soldier but he did okay nonetheless.

Eren even learn about the concept of both Time and Space. It was all very knew to him, traveling back in time learning to things and meeting new characters, even got the chance to see his family for one final time. During that quest, Eren desperately wished he would've said goodbye… However, time is a fragile and difficult thing handle when messed with the wrong way. Both Eren and Junior even ran into their past selves… In conclusion, it was all very strange.

So that basically sums up Eren's entire month. Eren would surely be ready for the next Expedition to deal with the titans… But, what is the threats from Junior's world were to come here again? Eren was afraid that getting closer to ridding this world of those horrible monsters would be much more difficult.

"Junior's doing find I believe," Mikasa answers before lightly stroking her chin. "though, I haven't really from him in a while, it's actually been a while since he's last visited this world. Does this worry you?"

"What? No, I'm sure he has other things to do. I'm just worried that those other creatures will come back to bite us in the ass or something. Hm, what were they called again? Soul… Soul-"

"Soul Nabbers?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"And this worries you?"

Eren then get and makes his way towards an open window where the light of the sun was beaming down inside the room. He looks out to the city and a grin on his face.

"Nah, I'm actually hoping they'll come. And I'm looking forward to whatever threats come our way!" Eren explains with much more enthusiasm this time.

"Well, I'm glad for feeling better."

"Damn straight."

"Though," Mikasa begins while keeping her signature monotone look on her face, but you couldn't help but feel like she's worried about something else? "if anything like that were to happen, and Junior finally comes back… Would Junior actually take it seriously this time? I mean he's certainly… Well-"

"An idiot." Eren interrupted bluntly. Both Eren and Mikasa are well aware that Junior is most definitely a cappable fighter. However, he certainly is not the brightest, Junior was also considered to be somebody who never took anything seriously. But who knows? Maybe things could be different? Eren doubted it, of course. "Junior better take this shit seriously the next time he comes back here. I hate it whenever he jokes around in most situations. Or even make a smartass remark."

"I'm sure things will be different next time." reassured Mikasa.

"I hope so, Mikasa. I really do..."

* * *

 **{{Portland, Oregon}}**

 **=+Residence of Junior Lockridge}+=**

Speaking of "different worlds and what-not" we then arrive in Portland. In this particular world we find a boy who had brown skin, black short curly hair, greyish-blue pants, grey shoes, silver earings, light-blue eyes and was wearing his signature blue hood. This was the Boy in the Blue Hood: Junior Lockridge.

Junior had just gotten back from his art classes, he enters his room dead tired and just plopped right into his bed with an exhausted groan. Yes, apparently Junior was hoping to be artist of sorts. However, he didn't really expect it all to be so tiring and somewhat boring.

But he was done for the rest of the week, so what better way to relax on a warm summer after class then to enjoy a well deserved nap? Though, he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't alone. In fact he could feel somebody… Or _something_ lurking behind the Ima Bearer. But just before he could turn around to see who or what was behind him, he was quickly hoisted into the air after the figure wrapped their arms around the blue one, thus allowing a squeal from him.

"Holy crap!" shouted Junior while trying to escape the figure's grasp. As he struggles he then hears a slight chuckle escape from the figure's mouth.

"Gotcha, Jun~" was all Junior heard aside from the figure's chuckle. Junior turn his head to find that the figure was in fact is woman.

The woman had a well-built body—meaning; that she was only slightly masculine, she wore a black hoodie, black sweat pants with two white horizontal stripes for each leg, red and black hair, white tennis shoes and red eyes. Enter: Amber Tigerhart.

"Amber, what the hell!?" asks Junior, clearly surprised.

Amber, however, could only respond with a few more chuckles before giving Junior an actual response. "Sorry there, kiddo, couldn't help myself," Amber tells Junior while setting him free from her grasps.

"How the fuck did you even get in here!?"

"Well," Amber began while pulling out a cigarette and pops the end of it in her mouth, preparing for to have a good smoke. "You're door was unlocked."

"No," Junior responded blankly "I locked my door when I left."

"Oh… Well, then ya might wanna call a lock smith." joke Amber.

"Of course, I'd expect nothing less from you. You've got the strength of a god damn… I dunno—a fuckin' gorrilla."

"Ya got somethin' to say, punk?" giving Junior a death glare causing him to flinch.

"Wha- n-no! I meant-"

"Ha! I'm joking!" laughed Amber. "Junior, you know I take that kinda crap as complements." she reminded him as she suddenly lights her cigarette with the tiny flames emitting from her finger tips, then taking a quick puff, sighing in pleasure. "That's some good shit."

"Really? I didn't even get the chance to open a window-"

"So," interrupted the apparently fire-element female. "got any plans for the summer other than that lame class your taking?"

"Well, I was about to take a nap… Until you came in here and groped me like a-"

"Yeah, that's great. C'mon let's go somewhere!" she says trying to encourage Junior to stay up a little more. As much as Junior was a little tired, it thought that it would be nice to get out for a little bit. After all, he did enjoy spending time with Amber as well as his other friends. So, 'why not?' he thought.

"Sure! let's go." Junior accepts with much enthusiasm. "Where to, though?"

"Actually," began Amber raising a finger "I was kinda hoping to check out that one world you've told me about a few times." Amber pauses for a second, stroking her chin trying to remember the name of the world that was set on her mind. "Now what was it called…?" Amber pauses yet again for a bit before finally snapping her fingers as a sign that she had remembered the named.

"Ah-ha! The Land of Titans! That's the one!"

"Oh… Seriously?" Junior asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well," Junior begins before pausing for a bit "don't get me wrong, I'm glad I went there to meet new people and learn a bit more… But aside from all that, that world is both sad ans graphically horrible!"

"Jun, I'm sure it's all that ba-"

"I've been eaten alive. If I didn't have my Berry Pack, then I would've died." Junior points his finger at Amber, setting his other hand on his hip. "I repeat: I. COULD. HAVE. DIED."

"Oh… Well, I mean there are some kinda safe havens or something, right?"

"Well," began Junior as he was a bit hesitant on giving Amber an answer. Junior's knows that Eren's world wasn't all that bad, but just the danger such as the Titan and certain people that inhabited that world weren't acceptable. But then again, he was most certain Amber as well as many of his other friends are absolutely capable of taking care of themselves. Er, with a few "exceptions" of course.

After getting tired of not gaining any response, Amber continues to insist. "Look, I'm bored and I know that you're bored as well. So let's just go!"

Junior then sits there for a bit thinking as he stroked his chin. After a bit of thinking…

"Fuck it."

"Finally!" Amber shouts before tossing her cigarette aside and in a trash bin beside Junior's bed. Junior just stares for a bit.

"… You didn't even douse it or anything!" Junior shouted, flailing his arms around. "What's wrong with you!?"

"So we headin' out?"

Junior sighs. "Yeah, let's just pick up some snacks then bring Jack and Inklo with us."

"Why?" Amber asks squinting at Junior.

"'cause their food is garbage and also we need comedic affect."

"Sure, fuck it. Why the hell not?"

* * *

 **{{Land of Titans}}**

 **=+Calaneth District+=**

We return to the Land of Titans once more and find both Eren and Mikasa walking around a market area where many sales men and women (I don't assume gender here. So relax) sell things such as clothes, pottery and even food. But they weren't by themselves. This time they were join by: Armin Arlert!

Armin was a blonde male with a light-blue jacket with a white collared shirt, wore light-brown pants, wore brown shoes, had blue eyes. Though, he only did look slightly feminine.

Anyways. After Eren had that talk with Mikasa back at the HQ, Eren had felt much better about himself. Sure, he was still slightly concerned about being capable of controlling his abilities, but he decided to worry about all the crap later on. Honestly Eren and the others were just glad they could get the day off and just hang around and relax.

"Eren," started Mikasa, looking at him with her blank expression, "you remember what I said?"

"Yeah." answered Eren feeling slightly annoyed, however, understanding Mikasa's words.

"So, you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just hoping to enjoy myself for now. At least until the next expedition or whatever happens."

"Well," began the blonde headed boy as a warm smile forms on his face, "it's good to see you in high spirits, Eren." His face then suddenly changes to happy to 'a bit of concern', "But, I'm a little surprised that nothing interesting has happened this month. No Titans, no missions, Soul Nabbers, nothing really."

The Titan Shifter, raising an eyebrow while facing Armin. "What's your point?"

"I'm not really sure. I just have a feeling something's going to happen soon. Though, I can't really put my finger on it..." Arming says with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, as you said Armin, nothing has happened so far this month. So perhaps-"

Mikasa was immedietly cut off due the a strange _'whoosh!' sound._ The three currently startled frantically looked around hoping to find the source of the sound, but found nothing. That is until Armin was smart enough to look above the three.

"Y-You guys!" shouted Arming who nervously pointed up into the sky, shocked as all hell, "up there! Look!"

Both Eren and Mikasa look up at the sky, to which there faces turned into shocked. Lord and behold! The trio found a large, red swirling vortex in the sky.

Of course, the trio wasn't the only one who took notice of this, random civilians where also staring up to the vortex in shock.

Upon further exception, Eren and co. had a pretty clear idea of what was about to come.

 _The Blue Hooded One was returning…_

Eren, Mikasa and Armin stare up to the sky, looking right at the red portal.

Of course, this wasn't really new for the trio. Whenever this would happen it only meant that Junior and maybe some other allies would be paying them all a visit. Despite that however, the trio of the Survey Corps still had to be prepare for any dangers that would fly through the portal.

So the three each get in there own battle stances. Both Eren and Mikasa were glaring hard at the portal while Armin, while a bit nervous still held his ground, he was a soldier after all. After they were positioned and ready they could faint yet familiar screams coming from the portal.

"YAAAAAAH!" was something they've heard, which was followed by a: 'you dumbass! You kept pressing shit!' Eren grew wide-eyed, knowing exactly who the voices belonged to. Of course he did also cringe a bit, as to the ones he was thinking about did annoy him.

Few seconds later four figures fall out of the portal, two of them being both Junior and Amber, the other two were: Jack Hardy and Inklo the Toon.

Jack wore a red sweatshirt, had short black spiky hair, ripped jeans, red eyes, and red shoes.

For Inklo, he wore an orange shirt with a large 'I' on it, dark-brown paints, black shoes, cartoon-like eyes with black dots as pupils, and black 'hair?' on his head. This character in particular had a 'cartoon-like' feel to him as well.

The four crash land on the ground; Junior lands on his ass while both Jack and Inklo fall on their backs but Amber, however, simply landed on her feet. The three said males ground in pain as Amber simply dusted herself off.

Junior stands up rubbing his ass, groaning. "Son of a bitch, I landed on my-"

"Junior!?" Eren simply stares at Junior, wide-eyed. Junior looks up to find Eren looking right at him. A sense of a familiar face was all he needed to bring a smile on his face.

"Eren!" Junior raises his hand, waving at the Titan Shifter before spreading his arms out, walking towards him as he was preparing to give him a hug. Eren, after seeing this cringes to himself and takes a few steps backwards, hoping to avoid the hug. "It's so good to see you again! Gimme a hug!"

"N-no, that's not-" before Eren could protest he was quickly cut off by Junior's hug. "Tch! Junior, get off of me!"

"But I missed you~! It's been a whole goddamn month!"

Eren could only sigh and pat Junior's head. "Yeah, it's good to see you again."

Inklo suddenly jumps up in his feet, trying to steady himself as a bunch of 'tiny yellow birds' circle around his head, tweeting. "Uhh, is da sky spinnin' or am I upside down?"

"Are you alright, Inklo?" Armin asks as he walks up to the Lively Toon. Inklo answers by shaking away the tweety birds and giving Armin a thumbs up.

"Never bettah, Christa!" Inklo answers, showing a wide-ass grin.

"I'm Armin, Inklo. Not Christa."Armin stated bluntly.

"Eh. You say tomato, I say potato… Or am I thinkin' about somethin' else? Either way." Inklo then shrugs as Armin could only smile and give the Toon a light smile.

Meanwhile Jack sees Mikasa and gives her a flirtacious looking grin. Jack then proceeds to wrap his arm around Mikasa's shoulder.

"Hey, girl! See you still lookin' fine~!" Jack winks at Mikasa only for her to do say the following…

"You still can't handle all this, Jack." Mikasa then gives him a light smirk.

Jack hangs his head in defeat. "Damn."

Eren finally manages to escaped from Junior's grasp, who then finally asks… "What are you even doing here? Nothing's wrong here. So what gives?"

Armin then gives a follow-up question." _Is_ there something wrong?"

"Nah," Junior begins, "Amber just wanted to see that this world is like."

Mikasa then cocks in eyebrow. "Amber?"

"Sup?" Was the only thing Amber could say before she takes out another cigarette and pops in in her mouth. "Yeah, Jun told me a lot 'bout this place. So, I thought I'd see fer myself."

Armin looks up to the fairly large woman, a bit wide-eyed. "Y-you're Amber?"

Amber lights her cigarette using her fire ability emitting from her fingertips. "You betcha."

"Damn," began Eren, "you're pretty big for a woman, huh?"

"I'll just take that as a compliment." Amber takes a large puff of her smoke before tossing it aside. "And judging bad the way you act… You must be Eren Jeager, right?"

Eren nods slowly as a responds. "Y-yeah..."

"Hm… Kinda scrawny to be a hero ain't he?" Amber asked looking over to Junior.

"Scrawny!?"

"Haha, I'm jokin'! I'm not one to judge a book by it's cover." Amber gives Eren a chuckle and a smirk. "Besides, any friend of Junior is a friend of mine."

"Okay then." Eren say hesitantly. Eren faces Junior, raising an eyebrow. "So, nothing's wrong?"

Junior shakes his head, confirming that nothing was wrong. "Nope! Everything's good! We just wanted to drop by. Also," Junior then pulls out a bag full of various treats, "I thought maybe we can enjoy some of these treats!"

Inklo raising his hands in the air. "And pizza!"

…

"… Where the hell's the pizza, Inklo?" Junior asks, giving the toon a neutral stare. "Did you eat them?"

Inklo gasps. "How dare you, sir!? I did no such-"

Before Inklo could continue his sentence, a pizza box falls from the portal and the _very_ corner of the box hits Inklo's right eye.

"YOWCH! MY EYE!" Shouts Inklo as he winces in pain, putting his hands over his right eye.

After that bit of comical relief, Junior picks up the box then looks up to the portal. "Thanks, Doc!"

"No problem!" shouted a voice. "Whenever you want to come back just give me a call."

"Alright! We'll see you later!" Junior waves towards the portal as it finally closes. Junior then faces everybody else. "Alright, let's get going! I'm fuckin' hungry. And I can tell your _really_ going to enjoy these pizzas."

"That sounds-" Eren began before he was instantly interrupted by Junior.

"OH SHIT!" Junior shouts, as if he remembered something crucial. "I just remembered, that ' _thing'_ is happening back in my world!"

Eren just simply cocks a brow as he tilted his head, not knowing what he was talking about. "Uh… What thing?" Junior's reply was simply just a smile.

"I'll show ya..."

* * *

 **{{Portland, Oregon}}**

 **=+Residence of Junior Lockridge (Rooftop)**

Now, on the roof of Junior's home, we find our heroes resting on the roof. Them, not being residence of his world (Inklo, being the only exception), they weren't exactly sure what was happening. And apparently Junior wasn't even there, Junior told everyone else to just 'stay put. I'll be right back' but so far… They weren't very amused, Eren especially.

However, their waiting had finally come to an end as Junior appears from another red portal, hold a box full of 'special' glasses.

"Alright," Junior began, a tad bit excited, "everyone put these on. Doc told me that we'll need these." Eren, Mikasa and Armin were a bit confused. But seeing the others each grab their own pair, they simply shrugged it off and grabbed pairs of their own on. After everyone put on said glasses, everyone was greeted by dark, they could barely see out of there glasses. Eren frowns at the Hoodie Freak.

"Junior," the Titan Shifter began, clearly annoyed as he assumed this had to do with Junior being an idiot, "I can't see shit. If this is some sort of jo-"

"Shh! Eren!" Eren groans before rolling his eyes.

"What?" he asks in a blunt tone.

"Before you guys put on those glasses… Did you notice how is was slightly darker than usual?" Now that they thought about it… Yes, it was slightly darker than usual. To the three soldiers, they thought it was some sort of weird thing that happens in Junior's world. Well, they were sort of right…

"Alright," a calm voice heard in Junior's voice, "with your glasses still on… Look towards the sun."

"Eh!?" Eren just stares at Junior. "Why would I do that?" He asks as Junior just keeps his smile.

"It's starting..."

With a sigh, Eren and the others look up towards the sky. Eren gasps, which was followed by the others gasping. Why was this? Well, they noticed that the sun was beginning to be blocked out by some strange black circled, otherwise known as: the moon. Eren and the others just stare, a bit frightened as they had no clue what was happening.

"J-Junior," Eren stuttered, still surprised by, "what's going on…?" Junior lightly chuckles.

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Inklo, Jack and Amber," Junior pauses for a minute before continuing, "this is our first Solar Eclipse."

Eren whispers to himself. "Solar Eclipse…?"

Yep. Our heroes were experiencing their very first Solar Eclipse… At first, this terrified the three, but they look over to Junior who simply smiled at the incredible phenomenon. As this went on, the world grew slightly darker, and darker as seconds went by… Then the sun had been completely covered by the moon. All they could do was stare. This was a beautiful moment for the group, it nearly made a small selection of them shed a tear. A perfect example was Eren, who just wiped it away, hoping nobody else saw.

In a couple of hours finally pass, as the event continued the group thought it would be a great time enjoy some of that pizza they brought along with finally, the moon finally began exiting the sunlight's path. The group was still silent after the event, staring up at the sky until they finally decided to take off the glasses as the sunlight slowly returns to the earth.

"That was..." Armin began, still shocked. "Beautiful. What was that again?"

"A Solar Eclipse." Junior answered, amused to see the soldiers reactions. "It's when the moon covers the sun." Mikasa crosses her arms, wearing her neutral look.

"I'm assuming this is a rare situation?"

"Yep! And I hoped you enjoyed it," Junior sets his hands on his hips while shaking his head, "'cause you ain't gonna see this shit for a loooooong time!"

"How long?"

"Um..." Junior begins counting his figures. "… Thirty eight years I think? I don't really know. But it'll definitely be a long time" Eren, stares as if hearing this surprised him… Which it did.

"It really takes that long?" to which Junior replies with only a shrug.

"What can I say? The world's a big place. Or something like that."

"Junior," Mikasa started, "why did you show us this?"

Junior just stands there in silent, thinking a bit about Mikasa's question. But once again, Junior only shrugs. "I dunno. I just figured it would be nice to show you all something new and exciting. Especially after the crap you've been through this month. With all the terror and death you've seen." Junior Smiles once again. "It's nice to take a little break from that, right?"

Eren just stands their and silence, hearing what Junior said really reminded him about what Mikasa said earlier that day. Honestly… Eren was glad to be around good people.

"Well… Thanks. This was sort of nice."

"No worries!"

"Well, I gotta say," Inklo begins as his eyes were _literally_ on fire, "I had a blast! Can't wait for the next one!"

Amber squints at the Toon. "You looked right into it without your glasses, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." said Inklo with a smile.

"You're hopeless."

"All I see is pain!" Inklo whined the toon.

Junior groans. "C'mon, let's get Inklo fixed…"

* * *

 **{{Land of Titans}}**

 **=+Stohess District+=**

Outside of the entrance of the Stohess District, all seemed well and good. Not a single thing was wrong in the area… That is until a white, misty aura could be seen appearing from thin air. Eerie chuckles could then be heard from the misty aura.

"We're back you slimy little bastards..." the voice says as a strange white human-like figure appears from said aura, smirking maliciously, "I'm going to enjoy making you pay for leaving me in this world with those 'monster's'..."

The white figure steps in front of the large wall's entrance as he places his plae white hand onto the surface of the wall. His smirk swiftly turns into a scowl as he grits his teeth in anger.

"I'll teach you to mess with my kin you little shits..."

* * *

 **{{Land of Titans}}**

 **=+Survey Corps HQ=+**

Our seven heroes are resting in a field, not too far away from the building HQ of the Survey Corps. They all sat on a large beige colored blanket, while they sat they even enjoyed the pizza Junior had brought the three soldiers. To their surprise and enjoyment, they loved the cheesy goodness of said pizza!

Eren munches on his slice before pulling it away as the cheese stretched away from his face. "This is.. Amazing!" Eren swollows before continuing. "What did you say this stuff was again?"

Junior released a light chuckle, amused by Eren's question. Junior always forgot that Eren's world was set in a different time zone, around year 800. As bizarre as it seemed to Junior, Eren's lack of knowlage was still a bit amusing. "It's called pizza, Eren."

"Oh..." Eren finishes he slice then just gives Junior a look. Junior sees this stares back at him, making him kind of nervous as well. Eren himself didn't seem to notice himself staring, due to him being lost in his own little world

Junior looks at Eren so a few seconds, "… What?" Eren quickly shakes his head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh… Sorry, it's just… It's just been a while since you left here, you know?"

"Aww..." Junior gives Eren a mocking smile, "did you miss me Ewen?"

Eren rolls his eyes in annoyance before giving Junior a slight glare. "I keep forgetting the smartass part of you."

"Eh," Junior shrugged, "what can you do? It's just who I am."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"TROOPS! WE SET OUT FOR THE STOHESS DISTRICT!" shouted a voice which was followed by a loud cheer, to which sounded like it came a large crowd of sorts.

"What the hell?" Amber asks before throwing away another worn out cigarette.

Eren, being 'humanity's strongest' or whatever runs off towards the voices.

"Eren, wait! Where are you going!?" Armin shouted, reaching his head towards him. "It's our day off!"

"We didn't finish the pizzas yet!" stated the Toon before getting on his knees and shouting towards the sky. "WHO WILL FINISH THESE PIZZA PIIEEESS!?"

"Soldiers! We shall march towards the Stohess District, and defeat our enemies for the greater good!" shouted a man tall and blonde man.

This tall man wore an outfit similar to both Eren and Mikasa's outfits from earlier, only this uniform came with a green cape with a pair of white and blue wings printed on the back of it. This man also had blue eyes as well.

This was the thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps: Erwin Smith.

"So if you are willing to fight for the good of mankind, then give up your hearts! And-"

"You son of a bitch!" shouted a familiar voice, causing Erwin to turn around, finding our familiar Ima Bearer. "God, you people are so damn loud! And you even ruined our pizza picnic you stupid cu-" Junior quickly stops himself after he finds out who he was shouting at. "… Oh shit. Um… Hey, Erwin, what's-"

Eren smacks the back of Junior's head, glaring at him. "Junior! Don't speak our commander like that! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"OW! Dickhead!"

Eren quickly gives Erwin their traditional salute followed by Erwin calmly saluting them back. "At ease, Jaeger." He tells Eren, before giving his attention to Junior and co. "Ah, well if it isn't the Blue Hooded One."

Junior stares at Erwin before frowning. "Don't call me that… It's weird."

"Sir, is there something going on?" Eren asks tilting his head. "Why are you gathering up all these other soldiers?"

"I swear, if it's Titan-related I'm gonna hit something..." Junior mumbles, crossing his arms. "I'm really not in the mood for that."

Erwin shakes his head. "No no, Titans are not invading. However, we've gotten reports of strange white creatures causing havoc in the Stohess District." Erwin looks directly at Junior, slightly making him nervous. "I'm assuming you're well aware of what these are, correct?"

Junior just groans in annoyance. "Yep. Soul Nabbers are back again… I just wanted to take a nap today!"

Erwin lightly chuckles. "While you're here, Lockridge, you can perhaps assist us."

"And why should I-" Junior cuts himself off before he just stands there and blinks, staring at Erwin before remembering something. "Oh, right… I'm technically a soldier too… Shit."

"Junior," began Erwin, "since dealing with those white beasts are your specialty, would you like to give any words of advice to your fellows soldiers?"

Junior looks past Erwin and notices that all of Erwin's soldiers were just staring at him, with a few selection of them whispering to each other. Junior just rolls his eyes then looks back to Erwin.

"Do I gotta?" Junior asks, clearly not interested.

"Well, it'd certainly be better then to just have them running into battle without knowing anything about their enemies, don't you think?"

"It's their fault for sucking so much!" Junior retorted before earning some glares from the soldiers.

Erwin just stares at Junior, blinking for a moment before shaking his head with a small smile. "Heh, I can tell you haven't changed a bit since last time."

"Sir," began Eren, "if there are monster invading us, shouldn't I come along?"

"No, that won't be necessary." He smiles looking at the Ima Bearer in front of him. "I think we'll be fine for now, as long as Junior is willing to fight with us."

Junior shrugs. "I guess? I mean, I pretty much do this shit for a living."

"Excellent! We leave right away!"

Eren suddenly glares at Junior. "You can't be serious!"

"Eren," Junior began in a calm voice. "I'm not in the mood for this either, so I'm on the same boat with you."

"But I can-"

Mikasa quickly cuts him off by whispering in his hear. After a few seconds of the two siblings whispering to each other, the nod before facing Junior.

Eren gives him a bit of a scowl but sighs, resting a hand on Junior shoulder. "Junior… Just try not to die right away, alright."

Junior laughs. "I should tell you that every time _you_ get into a fight! … See, It's funny cause you kinda suck."

Eren stands their in silence, looking at Junior nonchalantly before walking past him towards the HQ as Mikasa and Armin quickly follow suit.

"Wait!" shouted Junior, reaching his hand out. "I didn't mean it! Come back! I love you!"

"Don't say that!" Eren shouted from a distance.

"… Well, it's true."

* * *

 **{{Land of Titans}}**

 **=+Stohess District+=**

The Stohess District, currently under the attack of the Soul Nabbers. Mysterious plain white creatures, who come in many different shapes, and sizes, mainly beast-like creatures. Citizens of the District are currently being evacuated and assisted by the Military Police. The Military Police were also trying to keep the Soul Nabbers at bay be fighting them off… But they sort sucked at it.

Lucky, the Scout Legion were already assisting as they could be seen gliding through the town, fighting of the Soul Nabber, using their special equipment known as: "Omni-Directinal Mobility Gear/3D Manuever Gear" (or ODMG/3DMG for short). And the one leading these brave soldier was Commander Erwin Smith himself.

Erwin lands on a the rooftops as he brought out one of his swords, slashing his swords at a slightly larger Soul Nabber. He continues fighting off the white creatures, giving them his all. And being the excellent fighter, this wasn't much of a hassle for him, though, despite that he still took his job seriously.

A swarm of Nabbers scurried towards are brave commander. Erwin however, didn't bat an eye. Instead he charges at the horde with a war cry and slices through the monsters and adding a few kicks in there as well.

Many were either cut into pieces, knocked unconscious or just blown away. Hell, a good amount of them even ran away. Except for the one that had lunged towards Erwin, who was of guard.

Suddenly a blue energy blast hit the creature, causing it to fly off into the distance. Erwin looks back to find Junior, standing there with his right hand emitting a blue aura.

Junior runs over to Erwin side. "You're welcome." He says, wearing a smug look on his face.

"This isn't the time for that, Lockridge," Erwin began, giving Junior a serious look. "These monsters are everywhere and just keep coming." He looks around, seeing the Soul Nabbers running a muck around the area. He crosses his arms, still facing Junior. "Do you have any idea why they're even attacking us?"

"I don't really know," he answers as he scratched the back of his head, "they just normally do whatever that want with no context."

"Well, I guess in the end that doesn't matter. Now, how do we stop them?"

"Easy!" Junior says raising a finger. "Go for the boss…" He then shrugs. "It works for me."

"And were can we find 'the boss?'"

Junior deadpans, pointing past the commander. "Have you tried _looking_ over there?"

Erwin Smith turns around to find a large white aura, emitting from the large stone wall. As they both stared, maniacal laughter could also be heard.

"What the hell?" Erwin mutters to himself. "That wasn't there before..."

Junior dashes off towards the white aura, looking back at Erwin. "C'mon! Let's go 'Commander!'" He shouts in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Finally, after both Erwin and Junior rush to the wall entrance, they find Amber, Jack and Inklo standing there with glares on their faces.

They were apparently looking at a strange white figure.

The man wore a white cape around his body, as well as a white pirate-like cap on his head. He also had black eyes. And he was apparenly slightly as tall as Erwin himself.

This was: the Captain of the Soul Nabbers.

The Captain stands there, laughing his ass off. "BAHAHA! That's right, my minions! Take there souls and make anyone that gets in your way pay!"

"Captain!" Junior called out.

"Hm?" He looks to find Junior, Erwin and the others staring him down. "Oh, great. It's you idiots." the Captain frowns as he crosses his arms. "What do _you_ want?"

"The hell do you think we want!?" Amber growls.

"You there! What business do you have to be here? Tell us, or we'll be forced to make you talk." Erwin demanded with a deep glare.

The Soul Nabber Captain stares at Erwin nonchalantly. "… Who are you again?" He strokes him chin while tapping, trying to remember who Erwin was. "Ah!" He begins with a snap of his fingers. "Commander Erwin Smith, of course _you_ of all people would be here."

"Quit stalling! What do you want?!" Erwin booms.

"Oh, well I was just neighborhood, just taking a tour around your world, enjoying the sweet air and- I'M HERE FOR PAYBACK, YOU IDIOTS!" The explodes in anger. "Last time I've shown up in this world, you left to be eaten my those giant freaks!"

Inklo smiles, laughing to himself. "Yeah… Good times."

The Captain scowls at the Toon. "Shut it, you!" His scowl then changes into a devilish smirk as he chuckles to himself. "Well, if you clearly don't give a shit about you nearly getting me killed..."

He begins raising his hands into the air as the white aura around suddenly flies around him. As this event happens our heroes just stare, unphased.

"I'll have you taste your own medicine! BONK! DINGUS!" He calls out. "GET OUT HERE AND DO YOUR JOB!"

Right on cue, two slam white creatures appear by the Captain's side. Bonk and Dingus were their names.

Bonk had two horns on his head, with hooves set on both his hands and feet.

Dingus on the other hand had small bat-like wings as well as a decently long tail.

"Bonk and Dingus reporting for duty, sir!" Bonk snickers as he clasps his hooves together.

Dingus, however, just laughs. "You said dooty!" He continues laughing, causing Bonk to face palm (or hoof) himself.

"By the power of the Soul Nabbing King himself," the Captain announces, pointing his glowing hands towards his lackies, "I command the both of you… TO TRANSFORM!"

Suddenly a cloud of steam explodes, covering up the enemy, hiding them from our heroes. It grows silent for a moment.

"What… What did they do?" Erwin mutters.

Next, chuckling could be from the cloud of steam. The five look at the cloud, then find a pair of large glowing white eyes staring at them. And with a might roar booming from the cloud, the steam suddenly vanishes. Our team are then greeted by a monster.

This new creature was around six meters tall, and stood on it's hind legs. It had two jagged horns on its head and two bat-like wind on it's back. Also, the creature 'somewhat' resembled a human.

The Captain laughs loudly, standing behind the creature proudly. "With my powers, and the usage of my two idiot minions bodies, I present to you… THE SOULTAN!" He announces proudly before muttering to himself. "Bonk and Dingus edition."

Erwin looks over to Junior, still wearing his serious facial expression. "Any ideas?"

"..." Junior gives Erwin a goofy grin as well as a shrug. "Go for the neck?"

This caused Erwin to groan in annoyance.

"Bonk! Dingus! Deal with this idiots! Then eat them if you want, I don't care what you do! I just want them dead!" The Captain commands.

"RAAARRRGH!" After sounding off a mighty roar, the Soultan rushes the five as he reaches its hands out to attack them.

Luckily the five were easily capable of jumping out of the way, saving themselves from harm.

"Alright," began Erwin, "we need s strategic plan to defeat this monster. Jack, I'm doing to need you to-"

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Exploded Jack before leaping towards the Soultan. "No one tells me what to do!"

Jack then summons two crimson-colored dagger before letting out a war cry. Unfortunately, the Soultan was much fast that Jack. The monster uses both its hands to grab Jack before he could attack.

Jack struggles in the Soultan's hand. "… Well, damn."

Inklo raises his finger in a 'somewhat' heroic manner. "I'll save ya!" Inklo yells, running towards both Jack and the Soultan.

The Soultan sees Inklo and reacts by chucking Jack into Inklo, causing them to be sent flying into the ground. "ROOAARR!"

Amber rolls her eyes. "Great plan there, shithead." Amber complements in a sarcastic manner.

Jack responded by simply giving her the middle finger as he lies on his back.

Junior then charges at the Soultan, his hands glowing with the same blue aura. "Ima Blast!" He shouts as he launches a blue energy blast at his opponent, hitting it in its eye.

The Soultan growls before charging at the Ima Bearer. "RAARRGH!"

Before the monster could attack though, Erwin flies in using his 3DMG and slices the beat's hands. Upons slicing the Soultan's hands, it then flinches back while grasping onto its own wounded hand.

Junior's hands glide over his head. It is then covered by some sort of blue armored shell-like protection. "Ima Headbutt!" He shouts once again before launching himself into the Soultan's stomach, head first, knocking it down.

Amber then jumps above the Soultan, her hand emitting flames as he scowls at the monster. She then takes aim at her opponent then releases a war cry as a barrage of fire blasts escape her hands and hits the Soultan multiple times in its face.

The Soultan grasps onto its own face, screaming in pain. "AAARRGGHH!"

Amber, after releasing a much louder war cry, then quite literally _punches_ the Soultan's hands off from its arms and land near the giant wall.

The Soultan lets out a shriek of pain, only making Amber smirk.

Erwin stares in both shock and amazement. "So… Strong."

Amber looks back at Erwin. "So, are your average 'Titans' just as pathetic as this one or-"

Amber was quickly cut off as the Soutlan's hands suddenly grew back in an instant.

"Wha-"

Erwin glares at the Soultan. "It regenerated at an instant! How is this possible?"

The Soultan gives Amber a sinister smirk. "HEHEHE! We're going to eat your now, ya little-" the Soulten was interupted by shouting, coming from above. "What?"

They then see, Inklo, falling towards the Soultan with his arms and legs flailing around like noodles.

Inklo continues to fall, letting out the strangest 'war cry' anyone has every heard. "YALALALALAOOO!" The Toon then latches himself onto the Soultan's face, not even thinking of planning on letting go.

The Soultan jumps back, dropping Amber in the process. The monster then grabs onto Inklo, trying his hardes to yank the cartoon character.

Inklo remains latched on as his body began stretching due to the Soultan pulling on him. "Guys…! I can't hand on forever!"

"Inklo!" Called out Erwin, who ran to Junior's side. "Keep him occupied!"

"I'm tryin' here!"

"Junior, Amber and Jack," began Erwin, stilling staring dead at the Soultan, "while Inklo's keeping the thing busy; I need you to subdue it's limbs. Once you've taken care of the limbs, I'll finish him off from behind."

The two nods at each other before charging at the enemy once more.

Amber leaps towards the Soultan's right arm, knocking it arm off once again. Jack slides underneath the Soultan while pulling out duel daggers in the process, sinking both blades into the Soultan's left ankle.

Unfortunately the Soultan regenerates once again, releases a roar strong enough to push both Jack and Amber away. Next, the Soultan finally yanks Inklo off of its face and tosses him aside.

Junior, on the other hand, runs towards the Soultan's leg, preparing for another 'Ima Headbutt!' Unfortunately, the Soultan stomps its foot onto the ground causing Junior to lose his footing and tumble onto the ground.

Junior was then kicked into the air. "AAGH!"

The Soultan leaps up, slightly above Junior and gives him a devilish smirk.

Junior stares for a moment. "Um, mercy?"

"No." The Soultan answers before releasing a devastating punch, launching Junior down into the ground, creating a slightly large crater.

"Oww..." Junior groans, trying to get himself off the ground.

"INCOMING!" Shouted the Soultan as it was falling towards the Ima Bearer, preparing to crush him with a body slam attack.

Junior stares and whimpers before closing his eyes. "This is gonna hurt..."

The Soultan was nearly about to crush Junior under its body, finishing the job once and for all.

 _BOOM!_

The Soultan makes impact on the ground, causing a huge cloud to emit from under the creatures body. The Soultan smirk and gets himself off the ground to find the supposed flattend Ima Bearer. But the monster's surprise… He wasn't there. It was almost as if he just disappeared.

Coughing could then be heard from behind the Soultan. "Ow..."

The Soultan quickly turns around with a scowl on its face. Upon doing so, he finds two familiar soldier aiding the blue one. Both Eren and Armin had arrived and apparently saved Junior from being crushed.

Armin rubs Junior's back as he coughed. "Are you okay, Junior? We came as soon as we could."

Junior coughs once more. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks..."

Eren looks towards the Soultan, giving it a death glare before standing up. "I'll handle this..."

"GRROOOAAAGHH!" The Soultan releases another mighty roar before charging at Eren a full speed.

With each step the monster took as he ran towards its prey, the ground shook and shook. The Soultan roared ferociously, reaching its arms out towards Eren. The monster was fuming with anger.

Eren, however, didn't show any signs of fear. He only stood there, glaring daggers at the Soultan, growling under his breath. Before you know it; Eren uses his 3DMG to launch himself towards the Soultan, releasing a loud battle cry.

Eren brought out his blade from his gear, pulling them behind him, preparing for a devastating attack. 'You… You're going to be my first kill!" He screamed in his head.

So both Eren and the Soultan were heading towards each other at full speed, ignoring everything else other than each other.

However, right before Eren could land a hit… The Soultan sorts just fell over on his face. Out of confusion Eren lands and just stares at the Soultan before poking it with a blade.

"What…?" Was all Eren could say before looking above the Soultan. His confused facial expression quickly changes into an annoyed look. "Oh, you've got to be kidding!"

Now standing upon the Soultan's head was none other than Mikasa. She looked down upon Eren with her signature blank expression.

"Eren, are you alright?"

Eren just frowns as his sister.

Jack laughs. "You just got blue-balled, dude!"

"Shut up, Jack..." Eren growled.

Suddenly in a matter of seconds the Soultan evaporate and was reverted back to both Bonk and Dingus.

"Ahh..." Bonk groaned rubbing the back of his neck. "That hurt like a-"

Dingus nervously taps Bonk's shoulder. "Er, Bonk?"

"Yeah, what is it-… Oh."

Both Bonk and Dingus were met with Mikasa's intimidating glare. And once someone sees Mikasa's glare then there's no unseeing it; you'd probably have nightmares for the rest of the month. Mikasa holds her blade towards Bonk's throat.

"..."

"Um… Hehe, we-we outta just lea-"

Amber walks up behind the two Soul Nabbers, cracking her knuckles while smirking. "You ain't goin' anywhere just yet, punks."

"Ah, crap..." Dingus gulped.

Amber smirks at Mikasa. "So, you wanna finish this?"

Mikasa gives Amber a nod. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Alright, that's enough!" The Captain growls using his powers to pull his two lackies to him. "Ugh, if you want something done you have to do it yourself."

Junior fumbles a bit, trying to get himself up of the ground. After finally getting up he runs over to Mikasa and Amber, breathing heavily.

"Captain," Junior began, "we all know how this it gonna end. So, how about we just call it a day?"

"No we cannot 'call it a day!'" Blasted the Captain in anger. "I'm trying to kill you all for what you've done! I already spent most of my powers returning to this world and bringing all these Soul Nabbers with me! So there's no way in hell I'm just going to let this opportunity go to waste!"

Junior sighs. "Alright. Fine."

Junior silently stands in place as he slowly closes his eyes. He takes in one large soft inhale through his nose before exhaling. After doing so, a large and powerful looking blue aura bursts from his body as the wind blows wildly through the area.

The Captain grows wide-eyed before scowling. "Oh no you don't!"

In the blink of an eye, the Captain of the Soul Nabbers runs towards the Ima Bearer, pulling out a large white blade from lord knows where. Milliseconds past and the Captain was inching closer to Junior, preparing to strike.

Just before the Captain could land a hit, Eren steps in and stabs the Captain in his side, causing him to scream in pain.

"AAAGH! You son of a- what do you think you're doing!?"

Eren deepens the blades inside the Captain's side as blood oozes from his clothes.

"G-goddammit!"

"Junior! If you're going to do something, then I'd suggest you'd do it now!" Eren grunts, trying to keep the Captain in place.

The aura surrounding Junior grows larger and the wind's speed increases immensely. Junior opens his eyes, reveals them both glowing a radiant light-light color.

"Ima-" Junior says, holding his open palms towards both Eren and the Captain.

Seeing this, Mikasa widens her eyes before quickly running to Eren, grabbing him by the arm.

"Eren, move!" She shouts.

"-BLAST ATTACK!" Junior shouts at the top of his lungs.

After the shouting, Junior released a massive blast from his hands. The Captain grows wide-eye and tries to escape the attack. However, to the wound he had gotten from Eren, he was rendered useless.

"No, no, no, nnnoooooo-"

The Captain was then blasted into the air and was carry all the way towards the wall. Before he could react the Captain crashes into the wall, breaking it as some debris fall from the wall, along with the Captain as well.

The Captain crashes onto the ground as the debris lands around him.

He coughs and gags for air. "D-dammit… Why can't you just… Just..."

"Captain," Junior stares nonchalantly towards his enemy, "just. Go. Home."

"And take your monsters with you." Erwin demanded while glaring daggers at the Captain.

"Fine." The Captain slowly stands up while leaning against the wall. "But I'll be back. I'll be back with more Soul Nabbers, power and weapons. I-"

"Will ya just leave already?!" Inklo blurted out. "I'm hungry!"

The Captain scowls at the heroes before a white portal appears behind him. "Bonk, Dingus, we're leaving. NOW."

Both the Captain's Soul Nabbers quickly rush into the portal as the Captain follow. After the three enter the portal, it then vanishes.

As our heroes stand there, they look around and notice that the other Soul Nabbers left behind were suddenly vanishes into thin air.

"Is it over." Armin asks, walking to both Mikasa and Eren. "Did we win?"

Eren raises a brow. "I… Think so?"

Inklo, our lively toon, morphs his nose into a horn and blasts a loud buzzing noise into Eren's ear.

"Yeah! We won!" Inklo shouted in glee.

"AGH!"

Eren recoils before grabbing Inklo's snout, blocking both sound and wind from exiting the nose.

Eren glares at Inklo "Inklo…!" He growls towards the nose frightened cartoon character.

"Yikes!" He shrieks, trying to pull his now horn-shaped nose from Eren's grasp.

"Well, I'm glad things are under control now." Erwin exclaims calmly. "All the white creatures have vanished and the Stohess District is safe… For now, at least." Erwin says in a concerned voice before looking towards Junior. "I suppose a 'thank you' is in order, Lockridge."

Junior smiles sheepishly. "Heh, I'm just here to help out."

"Even though you barely did shit." Jack says with a snarky tone. "That thing beat the hell out of you."

Amber punches Jack's arm with a frown. "Like you did any better."

Jack annoyingly rubs his arms. "At least I landed a hit..." He muttered.

Junior silently crosses his arms, turning away with a saddened face. "..."

Amber playfully rubs Junior's head, giving him a smirk. "Hey cheer up, kiddo, you'll get 'em next time."

"I guess..."

Inklo, finally free from Eren's grasps, grins wildy. "WELP! I say this call for another pizza picnic!" Inklo exclaims befoe wrapping an arm around Armin. "What do ya say!?"

"Hehe," Armin sheepishly smiles. "That sounds good."

"Great!" Inklo jumps up on his feet still showing his wide grin. "I just have one question."

Erwin crosses his arms, deadpanning at the toon. "And what would that be?"

Inklo's facial expression changes from a wide and toothy grin, to a wide-eyed, fearful look. He points up to the spot in the wall where The Captain was blasted into.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" He screams in fright.

"Hm?"

Erwin looked up at the wall and immediately gasps as his eye grew wide. The others looked up as well to have the same reaction their commander did. All of them just stood there in silence, shocked to see a hole in the large stone wall. But why did this surprise them so badly? It was just a hole, right?… Right?

Wrong.

Because looking through the wall… Was a Titan?

The presumed "Titan" looking through the wall was past our heroes and across the city. The Titan appeared to have no skin on his face and stood completely still. It almost looked like it was dead.

Was it dead? Was it alive? Was it at least conscious? None of that mattered right now of course. What mannered was that _THERE WAS A DAMN TITAN IN THE HUGE-ASS ALL._

Amber just stares at the Titan looking through the whole. Not in fear however, but more on the lines of… Confusion.

"… Wait, what?"

 ** **To Be Continued…****

* * *

 ** **That was the official prologue to "Attack on Power: The Return!" I know I already uploaded the prologue, but I felt as if I should probably make it a bit longer than the original and even correct some spelling errors.****

 ** **Now, if you feel like I screwed up on the AOT character's personalities then feel free to let me know. Just don't be rude about it please. I mean, it's just a stupid fanfiction. No reason to get worked up about… Jesus.****

 ** **Fun fact! This chapter was SUPPOSED to come out on the same day the solar eclipse happened not to long ago… But it didn't because I'm a lazy shit or whatever. Which would explain the eclipse scene with Eren and the others. So if you thought that scene was completely random, pointless or both then I would not blame you. I hope you all enjoyed your experience with the eclipse by the way.****

 ** **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prologue to my dumb AOT fanfic and review it as well. I'll see you all… Whenever. I dunno. All right, see ya!****


	2. Bonus Chapter 1

**Attack on Power: The Return**

 **Bonus Chapter 1: The First Arrival**

 **Here's a little something I plan on doing throughout the story; after every main chapter I complete it will be followed up by a bonus chapter. What will the bonus chapter be about? Well, the bonus chapters will mostly be flashbacks from "Attack on Junior" only the grammar will be better and it won't be complete garbage.**

 **I got the idea from Attack on Titan 2 when throughout the season they would flashback to past events, whether if it had been shown in the first season or not. So these will kind of be like that.**

 **I was considering to just redo Attack on Junior (or Attack on Power as I am now calling it) as a whole but thought that it'd be too much work for me. So, I'm just gonna try doing this instead.**

 **This first couple bonus chapters will be about how Junior came to the The Land of Titans (or not exactly _how_ he got there, but _why_ he got there. Could be both, I dunno.) While arriving to the new world he meets Levi and the rest of his squad when they were alive and… Well, _not_ brutally killed by the Female Titan.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"..."

 **" _ **Junior..."**_**

"..."

 **" _ **Junior..."**_**

Junior, the Ima Bearer, opens his eyes after hearing a mysterious but familiar voice call him name. Upon opening his eyes, he finds himself in a room with nothing around him. At least aside from the strange blue aura the filled the empty room.

Being in this strange place wasn't new to Junior at all, however, he's been here plenty of times. But why was Junior here? Did he come here willingly? Or did someone summon him? What purpose did he have to come here?

Right on cue, the same voice speaks up once more.

 **" _ **Greetings, Junior Lockridge..." the voice spoke calmly. "I see you've returned from the last world. And have completed your mission along the way as well."**_**

Then a void, showing an image of blue creature, is shown in the void, running through a desolate city.

 **" _ **I must say, I was rather impressed by the way you two worked together. Of course, you weren't very calm about meeting others different from your own species."**_**

 **"Y-yeah, I guess you could say that." Junior says in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head.**

 **"** ** _ **But to be fair, it was your very first mission and the very first time you experienced with traveling through different worlds. So, I cannot blame you for being scared and confused."**_**

 **"I mean, I wouldn't say I was scared..."**

The voice laughs lightly. **_**"It's alright. I was the same way when I was your age as well. Traveling through other worlds and meeting their inhabitants is definitely mind blowing, even terrifying at times. But, once you overcome those issues you'll start to enjoy your adventure."**_**

 **" _ **Anyways, side conversations aside… I've noticed how you seem to lack the physical requirements to battle your enemies, or even maneuver around them. Which is why we will be taking you to a place where people use their surroundings**_** ** _ **as both their means to get around, and as there weapon."**_**

"So, the guys are like _magical_ or something?"

 **" _ **Not exactly. These people use these special tools as grapples to move around. It will make more sense once you see for yourself."**_**

"Okay then. So, this world will be a little more calmed down then the last one and I pretty much have to train."

 **" _ **Actually… No." The voice answers in a grim tone. "The world, unlike the previous worlds you been to is more harsh th**_** ** _ **an**_** ** _ **the rest."**_**

"What does that mean?"

 **" _ **Junior… In this world, people die."**_**

Junior stands there. His facial changes from a neutral look, to a more _disapproval_ look. "I'm sorry. WHAT?" Junior grins sheepishly while letting out a few chuckles. "You mean just _faint_ right?"

 **"** ** _ **I wish that were the case. But no. Once you enter this new world: 'The Land of Titans' you will most likely see others die..."**_**

"You're not joking… But, wait! Die to wait? The Soul Nabbers…?"

 **"** ** _ **Yes, you will encounter those white menaces in the Land of Titans. Hence why you're going there in the first place. However, the Soul Nabbers aren't the ones you cause the horrible deaths."**_**

"Then what is?"

 **" _ **I'm afraid time is up. It's time for you to wake up."**_**

"No wait! Die to what!?"

* * *

 ** **{{Portland Oregon}}****

 ** **=+Residence of Junior Lockridge+=****

In a matter of seconds, Junior slowly opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling in his dark room. He turns his head to look out the window, showing a cloudy night hiding away the moon.

Junior then turns towards his clock to find that is was a little past midnight. Junior assumed that he didn't sleep for that long at all, but was for whatever reason wide awake. But why was he wide awake?

Well, maybe it was because he was literally told that HE WOULD SEE PEOPLE ACTUALLY DIE. I'm sure that would make pretty much everyone stay up all night.

Well since Junior was piratically petrified and wide awake, he decides to head down to the kitchen to grab himself a drink.

Junior sat at the only table in the kitchen, slowly drinking a mud filled with hot apple cider. Normally his favorite drink would cheer him up. But not this time. He takes another sip while staring deeply at the table, thinking about what the voice said to him.

" _Y_ _ou will most likely see others die..."_ The voice echoed in his head.

Junior… Was not ready for this. Sure, he had seen other people, and even his friends and allies get seriously injured… But death!? Seriously!? This put Junior in a shocked state. But he was curious as to _what_ would cause those deaths. Monsters? Robots? Viruses? Other people? To Junior, the possibilities were just endless.

Even so, these guesses only stressed Junior out even more. So much he couldn't help but shake his cup nervously.

Junior takes a deep breathe. "I think I'm just taking this too seriously. Maybe the Land of Titans won't be so bad?" Junior manages to calm himself down just a bit, before clenching his mug in his hands. "But… Just in case… Maybe I should go by myself and not bring any of my friends with me."

Junior sits there in silence after finishing his drink. He then stands up and his petrified look quickly changes to a look of determination.

"You know what! Screw it!" He shouts, crossing his arms. "I'm not gonna let one sentence scare me and turn me into an average pants-pissing teen! I'm gonna head into the Land of the Titans and kick some ass!" He shouts in glee before smirking. "But first!" Junior says in a more serious tone, raising his index finger. "I must train..."

* * *

Finally, morning arrives and we find ourselves looking at Junior front door. The door suddenly opens as another male figure walks inside.

He wore a white lab coat with a black t-short shown from underneath it, black jeans, brown and white shoes and wore goggles on his head, as his eyes were dark blue. His hair was also a short and brown-colored.

Meet: Dr. Sylvester Cyan.

"Junior?" Sylvester called out. "Are you home?"

Sylvester gives off an annoyed look on his face, closing the door behind him, and locking it.

"I'm asking because you left your door unlocked. Which is a serious safety hazard by the way. You could've had some thief walk right in here in steal your belongings or even-"

"Hiya, Sylvester!" Greeted a familiar voice.

Sylvester spots Junior laying on his couch, watching movies in the living room. Sylvester just stares at Junior for a moment.

"Oh, there you are… What are you doing?" Sylvester asks raising an eyebrow.

"What's it look like? I'm training."Junior answers with his eyes glue to the television.

"… Training?" Sylvester deadpans towards the Ima Bearer. "It looks more like your just sitting on your ass watching television."

"For your information; I'm watching HORROR MOVIES!" Junior says while waggling his fingers, trying to be spooky. "Oooooo!"

"Okay… How is this considered training?"

"Well," Junior begins, looking up at Sylvester with a slightly serious tone. "I had one of those 'Ima Dreams' again. And the same voice I told you about told me that the next world I was going to visit that… I would actually see people die."

"I see..."

Junior sets his now balled up fist to his chest. "So I figured I decided to train all night!"

"By watching horror movies?" Sylvester asked bluntly.

"Pretty much." Junior grinned.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking," Sylvester begins before crossing his arms, "but again, _how_ is this considered training?"

"That's easy to answer! See, if I watch a bunch of movies where a bunch of characters die in different ways, then maybe I'll be used to seeing death left in right!" Junior laughs. "It makes so much sense!"

"… Your logic is flawed, Junior."

"How so?"

"First of all;" Sylvester begins, raising a finger, "watching or reading fictional stories won't make you brave or strong. If anything they'll probably just make you cowardly, weak and possibly even a complete idiot."

"Huh. That would explain why most of the characters die instantly..."

"Secondly..." Sylvester groans setting his palm onto his face. "This is not a horror movie of any kind."

"What makes you say that!?" Junior frowns at the Doctor.

"Junior, this is The Iron Giant." Sylvester answers in a blunt and harsh tone while pointing at the screen. "This is animated family friendly movie. This is as far away from any kind of horror film as you can get."

Junior sheepishly taps his fingers together "… Well yeah, but-"

"Please tell me you're not afraid of this movie."

"No but… Giant things freak me out." Junior says, hanging his head.

Sylvester groans once more. "We don't have time for this. You had an Ima Dream, so that means we have to get going." Sylvester grabs Junior's arm and pulls him off the couch. "Let's go."

"Agh! Wait! I didn't get to have my morning cider… For the third time!"

* * *

 **{{Portland Oregon}}**

 **=+Dr. Sylvester Cyan's Laboratory+=**

Sylvester stares at a large screen above both him and Junior. The screen appears to be showing a bunch of random codes and other science-related subjects. To Junior; it just looked like a bunch of numbers bunched up together. To Sylvester, however, it was a completely other language he could understand perfectly.

"Now then, the voice in the dream told you to go to 'The Land of Titans' correct?"

Junior nods in response.

"Well the name certainly does sounds familiar..." Sylvester states while lightly stroking his chin.

With a press of a button on Sylvester control panel, a large metal tray arrives from the panel. On the large tray were five items:

A Golden Ring...

A Shining Stone…

A Peculiar Key Chain…

A Blue Bracelet…

And a Broken Blade…

Underneath each item were symbols as well.

The Golden Ring had an emerald symbol underneath it. The Shining Stone had a come of some kind of ball underneath. The Peculiar Key Chain had three circles mushed together. The Blue Bracelet had another bracelet symbol. And the Broken Blade had a symbol of two wings.

Sylvester picks up the Broken Plate. "Let's see if this is the right world."

Sylvester then sets down the Broken Blade on a metal plate which then glowed a cyan color.

Sylvester looks back towards the large screen. "Computer, analyze item then locate the worldfiles this item shares with said files.

" _Yes, Cyan."_

The screen then shows a loading screen labeled "Analyzing..."

" _Analyzing… Analyzing… Analyzing…"_ A soft 'ping' was then heard and the loading screen disappeared off the screen. _Analyzing complete. Locat_ _ing world file… Land of Titans Files located."_

Sylvester clasps his hands together. "Perfect! Show us the files now."

" _Opening Land of Titans Files..."_

Next. both Sylvester and Junior were shown several photos of various landscapes. A few of them were normal, grass plains.

A few other were small towns with no people to be found in each photo.

More pictures showed a gigantic wall with a symbol of some type of 'goddess' on it.

And a few selection of photos seemed to catch both character's eyes. These photos were blurred so they couldn't really tell what they were. But to them the photos looked kind of like faces. LARGE faces. These "faces" intrigue Sylvester a bit while Junior was just creeped out.

"Here it is: the Land of Titans." Sylvester turns to face Junior. "Any thoughts?"

"It looks more boring than terrifying to be honest." Junior shakes his head with his arms crossed. "Can't believe I wasted my time watching that horror movie..."

"The Iron Giant is not a-" Sylvester shakes his head before getting into an argument before facing towards the screen. "Anyway, I'm quite curious to know about that wall. What sort of secrets lies from within that wall… I wonder..."

"So, your grandpa took all these photos right?" Junior asks.

"Apparently."

"Heh. Well you'd thing he'd leave some notes about these things, right?" Junior laughs.

"Yes, that would've been useful. But for now, we're going to have to find out for ourselves." Sylvester turns back towards Junior once more. "Are you ready to go…?"

* * *

 **{{Land of Titans}}**

 **=+Abandoned Town+=**

We now see the familiar Survey Corps, resting at this Abandoned Town. A good amount were either resting there sore bodies and having a short snack break. While a few other felt the need to at least look around for supplies or just looking for the sake of it.

However, we spot one particular soldier standing by his lonesome, staring down at his now bloodied blades as steam emitted from the blood.

This man had short black hair, wore the exact same uniform as everybody else in the area, had dull blue eyes. He was also slightly shorter than others.

Meet the Lieutenant of the Special Operations Squad: Levi.

"Ugh. Of course those monsters ruined my blades and outfit." Levi says in a dull tone. "Fucking filthy..."

Despite Levi taking a break from his job, he still was on his guard. As would be expected from the Captain of his own squad.

But of course, this didn't stop him from keeping himself and his weapons clean. After cleaning himself up he looks far into the horizon, still keeping up his guard.

After a few moments of staring, he noticed a bright, glimmering blue light in the far distance. Levi squints his eyes and leans forward to get a better look, but he still couldn't see much. Just a light. Seconds later the light just disappeared.

Levi re positions himself. 'What the hell was that?' He thought to himself. 'Was that some type of signal of sorts...' He slowly shakes his head. 'No, couldn't have been. We don't carrying any lights that that...'

"Levi." A familiar voice called out.

Levi turns around and sees Commander Erwin Smith, riding on top of a horse, staring down at the Captain.

"You saw that light too, didn't you?"

Levi nods. "Yes. It seemed to be coming from north from here."

"And you don't recognize it?"

"No. We don't carry those kinds of signals." Levi looks back towards the horizon. "However, I feel like I've seen something like that before."

"Hmm. Well either way, we're heading out there. Get your squad and follow my lead."

"Understood."

* * *

 **{{Land of Titans}}**

 **=+Forest Area+=**

Levi and Erwin, accompanied by the rest of the Special Operations Squad arrive near a forest, where both Erwin and Levi saw the light.

Let's introduce you all to the members of the Special Operations Squad, shall we?

One of these member was a girl with light-ginger hair, orange eyes and was surprisingly slightly shorter than Levi himself. Who knew, right?

Meet: Petra Ral.

Another was a man who looked a bit older then the rest of his squad. His hair was light-brown colored and was in an undercut hair style, while his eyes were hazel colored.

Meet: Oluo Bozad.

Next was a man whose skin was slightly dark. He had dark-brown hair which was kept slightly point upwards and had brown eyes.

Meet: Gunther Shiltz.

Final member was another man. This man had blonde hair tied up from the back, a small blonde beard, and brown eyes.

Meet: Eldo Shiltz.

Both Erwin and Levi observe the area, searching for the light. But alas, couldn't find shit.

"Nothing." Levi says while shaking his head.

"Er, Captain," Petra asks, "what exactly are we looking for?"

"To be honest… We're not sure. We've gotten word that a blue light was seen within this area."

"A blue light?" Petra asks slightly surprised. "Are you sure?"

Levi nods in response. "Though, it looks like nothing's here. At least not anymore."

Erwin shakes his head. "Hpmh. Maybe we're just losing it. It has been a long day."

"Where do we go from here, Commander?" Gunther asks, looking towards Erwin.

"I suppose we'll call it a day, head back home." Erwin answers promptly before turning back. "Maybe next time we're out here we can find something he-"

"OH, JESUS!" Screeched another familiar voice.

Right then and there, Junior runs out of the forest while looking behind him, not looking where he was going. Before Junior could _actually_ see where he was going, he runs into Erwin's body and fall down on his ass. However, the impact barely phased Erwin.

Junior groans rubbing his behind. "Agh..." Junior looks up at the soldier before shaking his head vigorously. He quickly jumps up at his feet.

"A child?" Eldo asks while raising a brow.

Junior, who was currently breathing heavily, looks behind him. "Did… Did I lose them?"

Everyone aside from this newcomer look at each other with a variety of confused looks. Levi, however, stares straight at the newcomer.

"Oi, brat." Levi called out.

"Hm?" Junior turns around to see Levi. "Me?"

"Are you okay there?" Petra asks.

"No. I actually became mentally scarred since I came here." Junior answers in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"'Came from?'" Oluo asks stepping in front of Junior. "'Come from where?'"

"I'm from… Er… Classified?" Junior asks with a sheepish smile and shrug.

Gunther glares at Junior suspiciously, clearing not falling for any lies and tricks. "What do you mean 'classified?'"

Junior stares back at Gunther, not sure what to say. 'Dammit. Sylvester always tells me that whenever I enter a new world I should always keep things a secret. Well, how am I suppose to do that while these assholes are questioning me like this."

Junior stands there for a moment in silence, thinking about what to say or do. What could he possibly say to these people? Does he tell them the truth that he's from another world? Does he lie and try to claim he's from this world? Or will he just tell them to fuck right off.

Junior shakes his head. 'No, I don't want to start anything with these people. I'm sure they're just trying to help. But still, what to I-'

Junior then quickly snaps out of his own thoughts to see a sword pointing at his throat.

Junior jumps in surprise, holding his hands high in the air. "HOLY SHIT!"

Levi held his blade against Junior throat. Levi didn't even bother to show any emotion as well.

"Captain!" Petra blurted out.

Levi silently stares at the Ima Bearer, still holding the blade in his hand. And all Junior could do was stare back.

'What is wrong with these people!? I didn't do anything wrong, why am I being treated like this?'

"… That light."

"What?"

"That light. You had something to do with it didn't you?"

Junior stands there with a brow raised.

"A few moments ago, we saw a light in the distance around this area. It was nothing we've ever seen before. And after we come to the same place the light had appeared, you just so happen to show up."

Levi then takes a long good look at Junior appearance. He realizes that his outfit was far different that any other person's clothing. To Levi, his outfit seemed… Outlandish.

"And judging from the clothes you wear, I can tell you're definitely not from around here."

Junior stands there in silence. "..."

"Well, anything?" Levi asks with a groan, clearly growing impatient.

Junior chuckles while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I blacked out for a second! What were you saying?"

Levi glares at Junior, groaning in irritation. Levi was ready to reach his hand out and strangle the kid. Luckily, Petra was there to step in before things could escalate.

"Captain! We've been out in the open for far too long. Don't you think we should finally head back now?"

"..." Levi gives Junior one last intimidating glare before walking away. "We'll interrogate you later, brat." He growled.

"What did he say?" Junior asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the Captain." Petra says with a smile. "Captain Levi's actually a very nice guy once you get to know him."

"Levi?"

"Oh, right. You know the Captain's name, so I guess I might as well introduce myself. My name is Petra Ral."

"I'm Junior Lockridge."

"That's uh… Peculiar-"

Junior holds out his hands in protest. "Before you say anything! Junior's not my actual name… At least I think it's not." Junior turns away. "Oh god, I sure hope it isn't."

Petra laughs lightly. "Anyways, we should probably get you back to the city."

"There's a city?"

Petra stares at Junior with a questionable look, thinking that Junior wasn't very knowledgeable about the city or anything about this world. Seemed a little suspicious.

Junior quickly realizes his mistake. "I mean, right! Yeah, the city! Of course! The lovely city of… Of..."

Petra gives Junior a hardened look of suspicion.

"… I'll follow you."

Petra sighs while turning away. "Maybe Levi will have to interrogate you once we get back to Head Quarters..." She says under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Commander!" Shouted a random soldier, who flew in the scene using his 3DMG.

"..." Junior sets a hand on Petra's shoulder while using his other hand to point at the soldier. "Was that man flying just now?"

"Commander Erwin! Titans are attacking are men in the Abandoned Town! They're out numbering us and taking us out too quickly! We need you over there!"

"Understood! Levi! Head over to the Abandoned Town to aid our men."

Levi nods in response. "Right."

"Captain, what about the boy?" Eldo asks.

"Petra and Oluo will look after the kid in the meantime while you and Gunther come with me."

"Wait! You want to babysit this brat! You're joking!" Oluo protested before looking back at Junior who was currently giving him the middle finger.

"Fuck you too, old man."

* * *

 **{{Land of Titans}}**

 **=+Abandoned Town+=**

Junior, along with Petra and Oluo, stood there and watch the horrific battle that was taking place in the town. Various bloodied bodies could be found across the town. On the dirt road and the rooftops, at lease one body could be found.

"No! NO! PLEASE LET ME GO! PLEA-" Shrieked another soldier's voice before it was suddenly silenced.

Junior looks up to see what was causing all the pain, bloodshed, and death. The enemy looked to be a gigantic creature with human-like feature only these beings were more frightful and creepily evil looking.

Junior was now staring at this world's threat: _The Titans…_

Junior looks in horror as tears flowed from his eyes. "H-he was right… I-I would see people die..."

Junior stood there paralyzed in shock and fear. He could barely keep himself standing a his legs quickly gave up on him, causing him to fall to his knees. He felt onto his stomach tightly as he felt his stomach twist and turn.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..."

"Junior! Junior!" Petra called out to Junior, shaking his body, trying to bring him back to reality.

Junior, however, felt like he was going to pass out. His vision grew slightly dark and blurry, he could barely see or even hear Petra calling his name. But he could all see blurred glimpse of another Titan walking behind Petra, reaching its lengthy hands towards the both of them.

Everything then goes dark…

 ** _ **Why is this world so cruel…?**_**

 ** **To be continued…****

* * *

 ** **That's all for the first bonus chapter of Attack on Power: the Return! Now I apologize if this was a bit too short, but you gotta understand: that's kind of the point. Sure, these bonus chapters are indeed important… But they're not the main focus. Which is why they're short.****

 ** **However, if you want next bonus chapter's to be a bit longer and slightly more detailed then maybe I can try some stuff or whatever. I'm not making any promises though.****

 **And again, like I said in the last chapter! If I made a mistake regarding the personalities of the AOT character then please tell me. Just do not be rude about it… Please? With a cherry on top?**

 ** **That's all for now! Don't forget to review and leave me your thoughts about the fic! …Please? With two cherries on top?****

 ** **Alright I'm done. Goodbye, folks!****


End file.
